My House Is Now Your House (Hero Stories)
'"My House Is Now Your House" '''is a mini-story that takes place in the ''HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It takes place after Oracle and Saviour's wedding. The Story It was a warm afternoon in the Smurf Village, when Saviour and Oracle were called by Hero and Smurfette to Nikolai's Bar to discuss something. "So what is it that you want to discuss with us, Papa Smurf?" Saviour asked. "Well, Saviour, you know that me and your Auntie Smurfette just recently got married," Hero said. "Yes," Saviour said. "Well, after the two of us smurfed a lengthy discussion, we have smurfed up with the decision that I should move in with Auntie Smurfette," Hero said. "What does that mean, Uncle Hero?" Oracle asked. "What it means, Oracle, is that my house is now officially yours and Saviour's own private residence," Hero said. "You mean it, Uncle Hero?" Oracle asked. "Of course he does, Oracle. Since Uncle Hero will be moving in with me, what better way to smurf use of his house by smurfing it over to Saviour and yourself," Smurfette said. "But what about all your possessions, Papa Smurf?" Saviour asked. "I'll smurf by later and smurf them to Smurfette's house. Once that's been smurfed, you and Oracle can smurf up the house the way you want it," Hero said. "Oh, thank you, Papa Smurf," Saviour said happily before she gave him a hug. "Well, how about we smurf a drink to your new home," Hero said. "Yeah," the other three said in unison. Sometime later, Hero had a few small boxes outside his house, ready to take them to his new home. "Well, that's the last of it," Hero said. "Let me just thank you again, Uncle Hero," Oracle said. "No need to thank me, Oracle, for I know I'm smurfing the right decision in smurfing the house to Saviour and yourself," Hero said. "We'll take care of the house, Papa Smurf," Saviour said. "I'm sure you will, Saviour, and let me be the first to say good luck for the future, and hopefully I'll see you two become a Papa and Mama Smurf to your very own child," Hero said. "We only just got married, Papa Smurf, and you're already expecting us to smurf our own children," Saviour said with a slight chuckle. "I'm not expecting you to smurf your own children right away, not until the two of you feel like you are ready to smurf that part of life," Hero said. "Anyway, I have to smurf my possessions over to Auntie Smurfette's house, so again, I smurf good luck to the two of you." "Thanks, Uncle Hero," Oracle said. Hero smiled before piling the boxes on top of one another and heading off towards Smurfette's house. Upon arrival, he was greeted by his new wife Smurfette. "I guess that is all your things, Hero?" Smurfette asked. "Indeed it is, Smurfette. It's only the rest of my Smurf hats, pants, and my Power Stones," Hero said. Soon, Hero and Smurfette noticed Oracle and Saviour were kissing each other before they entered their new home. "They're going to be just fine," Smurfette said. "Indeed, Smurfette, and we're going to be just fine too," Hero said. Smurfette smiled before she and Hero shared a kiss before heading back into the house. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories